Happy Mistakes
by SchmidtDorkable
Summary: "Let's remember the happy mistakes that we might have forgot along the way." Who knew that a simple walk home in the dark would lead to one of the boys' near death? After an encounter with a stranger, Kendall is left in a coma. And from then on, the rest is history. - Possible slash later on.


"Yeah, Gustavo just let me go, so I should be there in about twenty minutes. Thirty at the most."

"Okay. Just keep your phone with you. It's getting dark. Are you sure you don't want me to come get you?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and chuckled, distancing the phone from his ear for a moment to check the time. It was 8:34 at night. He was supposed to go home from Rocque Records at around seven, but because Big Time Rush's new album had been set to release only two months from then, Gustavo had pestered him until he had agreed to stay an extra hour and a half to work on some of his vocals. The music producer could be a pain in the butt at times, but he knew that he only did it because he didn't want Griffin to strangle him alive. So, of course, he agreed.

"I'll be fine, Loges. Calm down. You can be worse than my mother at times, you know that?"

"Not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment," the brunette said from the other end, laughing softly. "Alright. I'll see you in a bit?"

"Yeah. I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye." The line on the other end went dead. Kendall stuffed his cellphone into his jeans' front left pocket after locking it and continued on forward. Logan was right, it was getting dark. The only light available was that of the street lamps scattered around in the streets, but even then, they weren't too close to each other. He considered calling Logan back and asking him to pick him up, but he had already told him not to, and he didn't want to bother him.

The blond sighed, walking with caution around the streets and making sure there was no car coming before he crossed one. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black jacket after zipping it up. It was getting chilly outside and it was only the beginning of October. He liked the weather though. It wasn't too cold, but it wasn't hot either. It was perfect in a way, nothing compared to the coldness that was Minnesota.

He was about halfway home when he was stopped as a sound filled his ears. Footsteps. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, chills running up his spine. There was nothing behind him. The streets were completely deserted. However, he could have sworn he had heard something. It couldn't have been his imagination, unless he was really that paranoid.

Turning back around, he continued his way home, until he heard it again. But this time the footsteps were accompanied by a voice.

"Well, look who we have here," a man's voice said. Kendall stayed still, not wanting to turn around. Fear had paralyzed his body; it was as if his feet were glued to the pavement underneath him. "Kendall Knight, from Big Time Rush." Suddenly the man was in front of him. The sight of him made Kendall's blood run cold. He was tall, only a few inches taller than Kendall, but still tall. It wasn't his height that scared the young boy - no, it was the fact that he looked much stronger than him. His face was not a friendly one; it was far from friendly. The look he was giving Kendall was malicious and filled with hatred. Whatever was coming his way was not good, that much he could tell.

"Um, do I know you?" Kendall asked, doing his best to keep his ground and not run off. He knew that if he tried to run away it would only make things worse on him. The man would surely catch up with him in no time.

"No, but I know you," the man said, sneering evilly. He grabbed a fistful of the front of Kendall's shirt and jacket and pulled him towards an alley that was right beside them. _Lucky me_, Kendall thought. He grabbed at the man's hand with both of his and tried to remove his hand from his clothes, but it was hopeless. A punch was delivered to the side of his face, forcing the boy's head to snap to the opposite side. Before he could even recover from the blow another punch was delivered to his stomach. The wind was knocked out of him with that one punch.

Tears began to gather in his eyes. He tried to hold them back, but after a third blow it was impossible to do so. The man was so much stronger than him. Each punch brought him a great amount of pain, pain that he could barely withstand.

"Maybe now you'll learn your lesson," Kendall heard him say as he neared unconsciousness. His vision was starting to grow blurry, his attempts to knock the stranger off of him becoming smaller and smaller. He could barely breathe or form a coherent thought. The pain was unbearable. He was going to die, he was sure of it.

_I should have listened to Logan_, he thought. _I should have._

Then, when he thought he was about to lose it, the man took a hold of his head and smashed it against the ground beneath him. It was at that moment, as his skull made contact with the pavement, that he lost consciousness and he was dragged into a dark abyss. A dark abyss the man only hoped he would not awaken from.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Thanks for reading! :)<strong>


End file.
